In a plasma processing chamber, such as a plasma etch or plasma deposition chamber, the temperature of a chamber component is often an important parameter to control during a process. For example, a temperature of a substrate holder, commonly called a chuck or pedestal, may be controlled to heat/cool a workpiece to various controlled temperatures during the process recipe (e.g., to control an etch rate). Similarly, a temperature of a showerhead/upper electrode or other component may also be controlled during the process recipe to influence the processing. Conventionally, a heat sink and/or heat source is coupled to the processing chamber to maintain the temperature of a chamber component at a desired temperature. To accommodate increasingly complex film stacks, many plasma processes expose a workpiece to a number of sequential plasma conditions within a same processing chamber. Operations in such in-situ recipes (performed within a single manufacturing apparatus rather than in separately tuned systems) may require temperature setpoints spanning a wide range.